Disturbance in the Night
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: Mr. Bates gets a visitor one night. Takes place in season 1, 2-parter, smut-ish. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Bates was used to insomnia. Sometimes he was too tired to sleep, other times his leg ached like the dickens, usually during rainy weather. He didn't sleep much in any case; he much preferred being up and about, focusing his energies on something. His capacities may have been limited, but it was better than lying in the dark, pushing away bad memories.

So instead he read, a Kipling book, sitting upright in bed, being sure to keep the lamp dim. He had just turned the page when he heard a soft knock at the door.

He blinked, wondering if he'd misheard. It was hours until morning, William shouldn't be getting him up already. Before he could decide whether or not to get up, the door quietly opened. He dropped his book in surprise.

Anna Smith, clad in a white nightgown, softly tiptoed into his room. She shut the door behind her, wearing a secretive smile.

"Anna?" He managed to ask, completely dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

She said nothing, continuing to smile at him and cross the room towards him. She was barefoot, and Bates couldn't help but notice her delicate ankles as her nightgown swished around her.

"You're going to catch it," He warned her as she neared his bed. "If Mrs. Hughes finds you here. Or Carson. Or Thomas…"

"Are you going to tell them?" She whispered. Her tone was light and teasing.

"Of course not," Bates licked his lips anxiously. "But—what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," She replied. She sat on his bed like it was her own. Her hair was down. He'd never seen her hair down before. It was gorgeous, lush, thick golden waves. He uncomfortably shifted away from her.

His mouth was dry. "And…why did you want to see me?" He asked, a little raspily.

Anna's smile broadened. "I think you know," She replied quietly. She placed a small hand on Bates' blanket covered leg.

Bates' eyes widened. "I think—I think you should go," He said in a slightly strained voice.

Instead of leaving, she scooted closer to him. "Do you want me to go?" She questioned. Her hands were beginning to wander, curiously touching his undershirt.

"I—that's—beside the point," Bates stammered. "Mrs. Hughes wouldn't hesitate to sack either of us if she even knew you were inside this room…"

"I think," Anna said, still in that quiet, firm voice. "That it's worth the risk." She leant forward and pressed her lips to his. In that instant, Bates' mind turned to steam.

Her lips were light and gentle, the barest feeling of pressure and yet the intensity of it seemed to enflame his senses. He had several logical, _rational_ reasons for why she should not be doing this, but they all seemed to fly out of his head as she kissed him softy, her warm breath tickling his chin. He was helpless to resist when he felt her tongue trace the bottom of his lip, asking for entrance. God, he'd do anything to see what she'd taste like…

But he didn't have that right. He broke away from her, shaking his head. "Anna, we can't—" He tried to tell her but Anna didn't seem interested in listening to his weak protests. She kissed him again, gently sucking on his lower lip, begging for entrance. This time, he yielded to her, letting her explore his mouth with languid patience.

She tasted like cinnamon and sunshine, warm and sweet, the barest trace of spice. She sighed a little into his mouth in the most deeply uncomfortable way; her contentment and desire really wasn't fair. But the more deeply she kissed him, the more he seemed unable to resist her advances, going as far as to cup her face tenderly in his hands. In his hazy state, he suddenly realized she was no longer sitting on his bed, she was _lying_ on the bed, half on top of him.

"Anna," Bates breathed against her lips, her name coming out like a plea. He could think of no more coherent words then, as her hands wandered to his sides, sliding beneath his undershirt. He gasped noisily when she nipped at his neck, the sensitive spot just below his ear.

"I want you," She whispered against his skin. "I've wanted you since you arrived. Please Mr. Bates…"

"John," Bates managed out in a strangled voice. "Call me John…"

Her smile was radiant as she looked at him. "John," She purred, returning to his lips. He fell backwards and Anna followed suit, as good as straddling his legs. Every thought was screaming for him to stop this at once, but every kiss pushed him more and more over the edge. Despite what rational thought was telling him, having her on top of him seemed so _right_, so _natural_ that she should be there, giving soft little moans as he plundered her mouth. She tugged at his shirt.

"Take it off," She whispered headily, her blue eyes hot.

Wordlessly, he obeyed her. Her eyes gleamed when he removed the undershirt and she licked her lips, causing him to flush like a schoolboy. He'd never considered himself particularly attractive—too old, too crippled, too fat—but her eyes indicated otherwise.

Anna pushed him back down on the bed, trailing kisses down the sensitive areas of his neck, applying just the right kind of pressure. She slid one hand down the center of his chest, looking _far_ too pleased with herself. She paused for just an instant, smiling wickedly, lifting the hem of her nightgown and placing his palms on her outer thighs. At this permission, he experimentally touched and stroked, in awe of how smooth and pale they were. He inhaled the scent of her throat, smelling vanilla and cinnamon, loving how she shuddered at his touch. He let his hands wander to her glorious hair, running his fingers through their softness. She gently teethed his skin, flashing a minx-like smirk at him as she did so, her own fingers tracing designs down his arms.

Her nightgown was obstructive but thankfully thin, giving him leave to explore her soft curves. He'd barely even dared to imagine such impropriety, especially with Anna, he valued her friendship and respected her—but she was so sweet and willing in his bed, moaning quietly when he caressed one fabric-covered breast. He ran his other hand down the curve of her backside, the sharp sound she made making him instantly hard.

Her eyes bright, still smirking that delicious smirk, she loosened the threads of her nightgown and it fell easily against her shoulders, revealing her breasts completely. His fingers itched to touch but he was paralyzed, staring at her like some wanton goddess, looking completely at home astride him. She laughed like an angel and took his hand and pressed it to her breast, encouraging him to stroke, to squeeze.

His hips bucked unintentionally and she laughed again, the mischief on her face so sweetly wicked. She slid down his legs, busily unbuckling his belt and he half-wondered if this was the moment he should insist they stop. He opened his mouth to try, but what came out was a throaty groan as she expertly cupped him through his trousers.

"Anna, you don't—" Bates attempted to say but before he could finish his sentence, she'd pulled down his pants and unsheathed his length. Before he realized what was happening, she'd taken him into her mouth and he cried out in ecstasy. She paused for half a moment, looking up at him and giving him the most _unholy_ of grins before resuming her work, licking his hardness with long, torturous glides of her tongue.

"Anna, you've got to stop…" He gasped out. His entire body was on fire as she took him deeper. At his painful request, she giggled, the vibrations of her laughter nearly sending him to his release.

"Anna, please," He begged, grasping her hair, using his last vestiges of sanity not to pull too hard. "I'm going to…"

At that, she lifted her head, wiping her mouth slightly. Her lips were red and puckered and she looked devilishly pleased with herself.

"You're right," She murmured. "Don't want to waste you…"

At that he sat up, although he couldn't say for sure why. She hiked her nightgown up to her waist, grinning lasciviously as she rubbed herself against his cock. Her wet heat was nearly his undoing, and he gritted his teeth painfully as she thrust herself upon him. She clenched all around him, her exquisite heat driving him completely mad. She rode him dizzyingly hard, gasping and crying out with every movement, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. His hips jerked upward to meet her motions as she took him as deeply as she could. He was so close to climaxing, so close to his release, she couldn't possibly be anywhere near. Fire swam through his veins, everything was blinding heat and he captured her mouth, swallowing her cries…

"Mr. Bates?"

Everything dissolved when his eyes snapped open. William was knocking at the door, it was morning, Anna was not in his bed, and he had made a mess of his sheets.

"Mr. Bates? It's time to get up!"

"Yes, thank you, William," Bates managed in a strangled voice.

Anna couldn't help but notice that Mr. Bates was a little late for breakfast. Carson gave him a steely glare—punctuality was a virtue after all—and Bates mumbled an apology as he took his usual place next to her, concentrating very hard on preparing his tea.

She noticed the color on his cheeks was a little high. "Are you all right, Mr. Bates?" Anna asked.

For some reason, he didn't look her in the eye. "Perfectly all right, thank you," He replied to his teacup.

Shrugging her shoulders, she went back to her breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

"You read the silliest books."

Anna paused in fixing her braid. She narrowed her eyes at Gwen, who was perusing Anna's stack of books with thinly veiled disdain. "Excuse me," She challenged. "I don't go prying into your correspondence course. You leave my books be."

"Me mum always said that them French novels would give a girl hysterics," Gwen said sagely.

"I like them," Anna replied firmly. "Some of them are a bit silly and some of them are rather—shocking, I'll admit, but they're relaxing to read after a long day. Now leave off." Mischief sparkled in her eyes as she spoke.

Gwen grinned. "Have it your way. Good night then." She blew out the light with a puff and flopped onto her bed with a sigh.

Anna smiled, following in suit. It had been another long day and her limbs ached pleasantly. She always appreciated how she felt after a hard day—it was only waking up the next morning that was hard. Smiling a little, she buried herself under her covers, letting the sweet balm of exhaustion carry her off to sleep.

The first thing she knew was that she was dreaming. She was dreaming, so that made it all right.

She was sitting next to Mr. Bates—in the servant's hall? At the table? No. They were definitely in her bedroom sitting on her bed. For a brief moment, she wondered where Gwen was—her bed seemed to be conspicuously absent—but Anna was then filled with the strange certainty that Gwen would not interrupt them.

Mr. Bates was staring at her, smiling his sad, gentle smile. She licked her lips nervously.

"What was it you wanted to ask me, Anna?" He asked her.

Anna smiled. This was her dream. She could ask whatever she liked. She could _do_ whatever she liked. That thrilling thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Mr. Bates," She started slowly, letting her eyes fall on his hands. "You like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," He replied softly. It was a promising answer, but not what Anna was looking for.

Feeling braver, she moved nearer to him. "But do you…do you love me?"

At this, he took her hand, lightly kissing her palm. "Yes," He breathed. "Yes, I do. But—"

"No," She shook her head. "No interruptions. No caveats. Just—you love me. So please kiss me now…" Before he could protest (it may have been a dream, but he was still Mr. Bates after all) she leaned towards him, capturing his lips with hers.

The kiss was just as she imagined it would be. At first it was sweetly tender, the most innocent brushing of lips, but as she leaned into him, ardor took over. He cupped her face in his hands with the most heartbreaking tenderness, drinking her in deeply. He broke away from her, resting his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. Her cheeks warming, she lifted her head to kiss him again, curiously touching his lower lip with her tongue.

At this probing, she felt his mouth open and their tongues met, and Anna giggled a little at this new kind of kissing. She felt him smile against her lips, letting her take the lead, and she explored his mouth thoroughly, liking the little groan he made when stroked the roof of his mouth. Playfully, she nibbled on his lower lip and suddenly she was halfway sprawled across his lap, his fingers entangled in her tresses.

When he finally broke away from her, his breathing staggered, Anna knew what she wanted. "Show me," She whispered.

"Show you what?" Mr. Bates asked, his breathing becoming more labored.

"Show me how to love you," She said, proud of her courage. "Show me how to make love to you."

"Oh, Anna," Mr. Bates murmured.

"I want you too," She pressed. "Show me. Please."

He gave her another enflaming, melting kiss and Anna sighed into his mouth as his fingers wandered to her sides. She was wearing a thin cotton nightgown and she impatiently pulled it up to her knees, letting herself straddle him fully. He trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders, sending fluttery waves into her stomach.

"You have such lovely skin," He told her in a tone barely above a whisper. She shivered when she felt his tongue grace her elbow, alternating between light nips and licks. Hurriedly, she loosened the ties of her nightgown, giving him as much access to her shoulders and collarbone as she could. Still, he took his time, teasing her skin delicately till it turned pink, letting his fingers dance down her sides.

Curious herself, her fingers wandered towards the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing each one. She had had brothers, she knew what men looked like unclothed, but something about undressing Mr. Bates, uncovering dark hair across his chest, that made her breath hitch and her cheeks flush. Her fingers touched, fascinated by the unfamiliar texture of hair and skin.

Hesitating for half a moment, she marshaled her bravery and kissed his skin, just under his collarbone. She heard his breath rattle in his throat like she'd done something painful, but his gentle fingers continued to caress the planes of her shoulders. He watched her explore his chest with a fevered gaze, and she paused in her ministrations, smiling at him.

"More," She breathed headily. "Show me more."

He lifted her onto the bed more fully, so she was lying next to him. He kissed her again, his hands spanning her thighs, daring to touch her soft skin. She moaned into the kiss, streams of fire coiling into her belly. He shucked his shirt completely off and Anna reveled in the feeling of his skin against hers. Wanting more of that feeling, she mirrored Mr. Bates' actions, removing her nightgown. She bared herself before him.

Anna probably should've felt shy or some kind of maidenly modesty, but this was her dream, after all. She could be as brazen as she liked. The consequences were hers to control and enjoy. His eyes gleamed hotly as his feasting gaze swept all over her. He pulled her into his arms once more, kissing her deeply, making her head spin. She gasped when he bit her neck and absurdly hoped it would bruise. An uncivilized part of her liked the idea that he could mark her that way.

Anna cried out when his hands finally graced her breasts. Fire shot through her veins once more as he gently cupped and squeezed; the sensation of his roughened fingers on her sensitive nubs was almost more than she could bear. He bent his head and pressed open-mouthed kisses to one, laving his tongue against her nipple and performed the same treatment to the other breast. The sensation was past fire, it was pure tingling electricity, swimming through her skin, making her feel hot-headed and dizzy.

"Mr. Bates," She moaned desperately and he his brief pause was _agony_.

"John," He breathed hotly. "Please call me John."

She repeated his name back to him, feeling deliciously unseemly as she did it. _John._ It felt right on her lips. It felt more than right.

His tongue glided down the valley of her breasts and took special attention to the sensitive planes of her belly. Mr. Bates nipped harder and Anna felt more of that fierce pleasure from his markings.

Cradling her hips in his hands, his tongue traced her outer thighs. Anna watched in hot embarrassment when his fingers strayed to her inner thighs, feeling how moist they'd gotten.

"John…" Her voice made his name a sweet plea. His eyes never leaving hers, he let his finger slide against her wet thighs before sucking the flavor from his finger.

"I taste—" She faltered.

"Incredible," He answered huskily. "You always taste incredible." He bent his head between her thighs and Anna cried out throatily. The pleasure was so intense it was almost _painful_. He lapped at her fluids, exploring her folds with languid ease, and Anna couldn't stop the shudders that consumed her every movement. She was going to wake all of Downton Abbey with all the noises she was making, but she couldn't help it, not with every lick and kiss setting her core ablaze…

"Anna?"

She could feel his skin against hers—he must've kicked off his trousers—but all she could think was how much she _wanted_ him. For months she hadn't been able to understand why Lady Mary would take Mr. Pamuk to her bed with no thought of marriage, but with Mr. Bates between her thighs, she was starting to understand…a thrill of longing leapt up her body as he lifted his head, kissing her thighs and stomach, his eyes asking if she wanted more.

"Anna!"

Dear God yes, she wanted him to possess her fully, to make her his natural wife in body if not in name. She moaned when she felt his hardness touch her dripping core, an aching, cavernous _hunger_ demanding that he enter her—

"ANNA!"

Anna's eyes shot open. Gwen was shaking her shoulders, looking worried.

"You were having a nightmare," Gwen said concerned. "You were thrashing in your bed and moaning!"

Anna just blinked at her.

"Look at you," Gwen pursed her lips. "You're drenched in sweat. Look, your nightgown is all damp! Do you want to borrow one of mine? Shall I wake Mrs. Hughes and get her to make you some tea?"

Anna shook her head violently. "No, no! Let's—let's not bother Mrs. Hughes. I'm…just fine and I've a spare nightgown of my own. Thank you, Gwen." Her voice was high and reedy as she spoke and she tried to ignore how uncomfortably moist her thighs were.

"Bet you it was them French books," Gwen nodded towards Anna's stack. "I heard they were all violent and graphic. Could give any girl the horrors!"

Anna choked on the water she was gulping. "You may be right," She said grimly. Nevertheless, Anna thought to herself as she went to the wardrobe to retrieve a clean nightgown. She was not going to be getting rid of them.


End file.
